


till the stars fall out of the sky

by tomlinrimmed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Partying, this is so revealing it leaves nO SURPRISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/pseuds/tomlinrimmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to his first party and Louis is a huge flirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	till the stars fall out of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a spur of the moment fic to write idk it is 16x19 and i enjoyed writing this but a big thank you to sophie (youremylad on tumblr) for being my beta for this fic and thanks to dee (timetravelerlouis on tumblr) for reading this before it was even finished and telling me if i should keep writing it ily both loads :)))
> 
> anywho i hope you like it and let me know what you think!!!

“Just be cool. And unbutton your shirt, you look weird like that.” Gemma says before reaching out and ruffling Harry's hair up a bit. “Just stick by me. I’m going to be with my friends and they won’t really mind you being here.” Harry bites his lip and nods while looking at his sister with big eyes. Her eyes flicker over him and she sighs, rolling her eyes before turning her car off. “I can’t believe mom made me bring you to a party.”

Blushing, Harry ducks his head and ignores the comment, getting out of the car. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks towards the door behind Gemma. He is so nervous, so fucking nervous because he’s never been anywhere like this before which he thought was okay because he's only 16 and he has a lot more time to experience these things. But in this moment as he walks through the front door and fights through a crowd of people while trying to keep up with his sister, he kind of wishes he had at least been to one party before this.

The music is so loud that the floor feels like it is vibrating, and the whole place reeks of alcohol and weed. Harry’s eyes are still wide as he tries to take it all in; the people grinding, the people playing beer pong, and the people making out on the couches as if the room whole house isn’t full of other people. It's a lot to take in but Harry can’t deny that the vibes are great and that he's pretty sure he is going to enjoy himself. He stops following Gemma when she sits down at a round table with two boys sitting there.  
One of them has black hair that is styled in a way that Harry envies because there was no way his curls would work with that kind of look. The other boy has brown hair that is in a fringe and strikingly blue eyes that Harry really wants to stare at all night because wow, they're beautiful. The brown haired boy smiles wide and lets his eyes flicker over Harry before looking towards Gemma. “Gems, why didn’t you tell us your brother was so cute?!” She barks out a laugh and shakes her head, looking at Harry with a blank expression. “The obnoxious one is Louis, this one’s Zayn.” She nudges the black haired boy next to her and he nods at Harry with a grin before pinching Gemma’s side.

Harry stands there awkwardly for a moment before he sits down next to Louis, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He turns his head to glance at Louis but sees that the blue eyed boy is smiling at him already. “What’s your name?” Louis asks, his face so close to Harry’s that he can smell his breath. Harry stops chewing on his lip, running his tongue across it before answering Louis. “I’m Harry.” The smile on Louis’ face grows bigger and he leans a little closer to Harry, eyes flickering down to Harry’s lips before going back up to his eyes again. “Harry?” Blood rushes to the curly haired boy’s cheeks and he nods, earning a chuckle from Louis. “Suits you.”

“Lou, you want this?” A deeper voice interrupts from across the table. Louis and Harry both look over to see smoke circling both Gemma and Zayn as he holds out a joint towards them. Nodding, Louis eagerly takes it and puts it between his lips, inhaling deeply. Harry watches the end burn brighter as Louis takes a hit, watching the smoke pool out past Louis’ pink lips. He coughs a little then takes a breath, holding the joint towards Harry. Harry’s eyes look at it then back at Louis and he must look worried because Louis smirks and scoots closer to him, dropping an arm around him as he holds the joint for him. Says patronizingly, “Don’t worry, mummy won’t ever know.”

Harry blushes and takes the joint, putting it in between his lips and inhaling harshly because it was obvious that Louis was teasing him since he was younger. The smoke collects in his mouth and he pulls the joint away from his lips then takes a breath before coughing loudly. Harry’s eyes water and his throat burns and the more he coughs the fuzzier everything around him gets. Louis’ hand pats Harry’s back gently while he takes the joint from the coughing boy. He takes another hit then taps Harry’s shoulder. The boy looks up while wiping the tears from his eyes, leaning forward when Louis motions him to come closer. The older boy uses his thumb to pull Harry’s bottom lip down and Harry helps, opening his mouth a bit. It would be an understatement if Harry said he was confused.

Louis leans in close, mouth inches away from Harry’s and all Harry can think is that this beautiful boy whom he's just met is going to kiss him, but he’s proven wrong when Louis opens his mouth, exhaling the smoke from his mouth into Harry’s.

The blue eyed boy pulls away with a grin and winks at Harry before handing the joint back to Gemma.

“Quit being such a flirt, Louis. You’re scaring him.” Zayn says, and Louis just throws his head back and laughs, “Nah, we’re having a blast, right?” He looks over at Harry with a smile so big that it reaches his eyes, making the corners crinkle and his blue irises sparkle and Harry is so in awe that he has to nod. Gemma and Zayn bust out in laughter, shaking their heads incredulously. “Louis got your little brother to fall in love with him in less than 10 minutes! New record!” Zayn barks out, hitting Gemma’s side while she holds her stomach while laughing loudly, shaking her head. Harry glances over at Louis to see him pouting. Biting his lip, he clears his throat and shakes his head. “I-I’m not in love with Louis. He's just really cute.”

Gemma and Zayn exchange glances then start laughing again, both of their heads thrown back in their fits of laughter.

“Ignore them.” Louis says, rolling his eyes. “They’re high and stupid.” Harry blushes and nods, biting down on his bottom lip. “But you think I’m cute?” Louis asks coyly, a smile growing so big that he is sure Louis’ face is gonna break in two. Harry’s blush deepens and he groans, covering his face while Louis chuckles softly. And then suddenly, his breath is brushing against Harry’s ear, “Don’t worry I think you’re cute too.”

Harry blushes an even brighter red but grins softly, looking over at Louis. The blue eyed boy smile back and reaches onto the table, grabbing a cup and taking a drink from it. He crinkles his nose a bit as he swallows, shaking his head. “Shit that’s strong. Want some?” He asks, holding the cup out to Harry. The younger boy shrugs and takes it from Louis, taking a sip. It tastes awful and burns as he tries to swallow it. He coughs at the gross taste which makes him spit it everywhere. Louis jumps back and looks at Harry in shock.

Bringing his hand up to wipe his mouth off, Harry looks over at Louis just when the older boy starts laughing loudly, eyes squeezed shut with his head thrown back. “I can’t- oh my god, did that really just happen?” Harry blushes and looks over to see Gemma and Zayn laughing as well. “It’s like that show Greek, what did they call that big eyed kid?” Zayn says through his laughs, looking at Gemma for an answer as she wipes her eyes. “Spitter! They called him Spitter!” Another fit of laughter erupts from the three friends while Harry blushes and bites his lip. He pushes himself up and mumbles with his head ducked down, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Oi, I’ll come with you!” Louis says, standing up and grinning at Harry. Harry keeps walking, too preoccupied with the drink down his shirt and jeans to notice the stupid grin on Louis’ face. Once they get to the bathroom, Harry rips off a bit of toilet paper then begins to dab at the wetness on his shirt. Louis shuts the door behind him, still grinning at Harry. “Here let me help you.”

Harry turns to give Louis the toilet paper but instead he’s pushed up against the bathroom wall. His eyebrows knit together in confusion because what the hell was Louis doing? Smirking, Louis sinks to his knees and presses his palm against the front of Harry’s jeans. Harry’s eyes widen and he tries to talk but nothing comes out because he can’t even think right now. What is he even supposed to say when he has a very attractive older boy on his knees for him; for sixteen year old Harry fucking Styles who has only kissed one girl his whole entire life. The older boy unbuckles his jeans and tugs them down his skinny legs while keeping that satisfied smirk on his face. “Nice boxers.” Louis remarks casually before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the growing bulge.

A breathy gasp leaves through Harry’s parted lips as Louis looks up through thick lashes while his hands tug off Harry’s boxers. “Wow.” Louis says, smirking as he strokes Harry’s cock slowly with one of his hands, breathing against the skin. “You’re pretty big for your age.” The younger boy shudders at the feeling of someone touching his dick, goose bumps rising on his forearms because this feeling so new and so fucking good. “Is this your first blowjob, love?” Louis asks, licking up the underside of Harry’s cock. While nodding, Harry’s eyes flutter shut and he reaches down, gripping his hands in Louis’ soft, feathery hair. “Then I’ll be sure to make it good.” Louis chuckles before taking Harry all the way into his mouth. It's so warm and wet and good that Harry can’t even think; all he can do is whimper and moan at the pleasure.

Louis bobs his head, taking Harry deep in his throat and moaning around him. His tongue rubs against him, like it’s trying to pull him in even more. When he pulls back, he lets his tongue linger and slide against the skin. Harry can’t help but let out a needy pant, thrusting his hips into the feeling. Gagging around him, Louis closes his eyes and keeps his lips wrapped around Harry’s cock. His eyes open, looking up at Harry as he places his hands on Harry’s ass.

Pushing Harry’s hips forward, he gags around his cock again but keeps bobbing his head . His tongue rubs against him, like it’s trying to pull him in even more. When he pulls back, he lets his tongue linger and slide against the soft skin. Louis moans loudly before eagerly taking the boy’s cock back into his mouth. Harry opens his eyes and looks down at the older boy, groaning at the sight of Louis taking all of him down his throat and just loving it. “Louis...” Harry moans out, tugging on the boy’s hair to warn him. “I’m gonna, oh m-“ His moans are low as he comes, holding onto Louis’ hair tightly while coming down his throat. His legs feel like jelly and his mind is fuzzy with pleasure Harry doesn’t even know how anything could feel this amazing. The pleasure makes him feel like he is flying, making him moan and squeeze his eyes shut while he keeps rocking into the older boy’s mouth. When he’s done, he lets go of Louis’ hair with a gasp, opening his eyes slowly. Louis pulls back, swallowing it all with a smirk. He wipes off the side of his mouth before standing up and looking in the mirror, fixing his hair. Louis glances over at Harry, biting his lip at how wrecked he looks; his face is flushed and his lips are red from being bitten.  
“Jesus, can you try not to look like you just got the best blowjob of your life?”

“Well, it was.” Harry replies, pulling his boxers and his jeans up. Louis winks at him and walks over, leaning in so close that their noses are brushing. “Maybe you could return the favor sometime, yeah?” Harry’s eyes grow wide and his cheeks redden but he nods, biting down on his bottom lip before leaning in and pressing his lips to Louis’. His hand moves to grip Louis’ waist and bring him closer to him, squeezing the flesh there. Thankfully, Louis kisses back, tangling one of his hands in Harry’s curls. Their lips move gently before Louis licks into Harry’s mouth. Harry can taste the remnants of himself on Louis' tongue, and he moans.

They both pull away breathlessly; cheeks flushed and mirrored grins across their faces. Louis smirks before pecking Harry’s plump pink lips one more time, leaning his forehead against his. “You know, I’m glad you came tonight. I'm glad I got to meet you.” 

Harry smiles and leans a little closer, pecking Louis’ lips gently. “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
